


Office Break

by Merenwen76, Reverie7983



Series: Lunch Break [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/pseuds/Merenwen76, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reverie7983/pseuds/Reverie7983
Summary: Welcome to our new verse. In this one me and Reverie7983 post little, fine hot stories which, as the name says, you can enjoy during your lunch break. We get our inspiration from the many wonderful works of various artists. If they allow us to, we link the pictures to them. Otherwise you have to use your imagination.😉
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Lunch Break [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607686
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Office Break

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy with us now the first small chapter.  
> The picture was made available to us by the fantastic BlackEyed_Demon♥️  
> She can be found under her name on Twitter. Please show her your appreciation there.💕

[ ](https://ibb.co/SP3GZDB)

They barely make it to the bathroom. Securing the lock with their last clear thought.

Jensen has finally got him all to himself. There's no time to lose. He takes off his clothes, while looking down at Jared. He barely manages to unbutton his shirt as Jared stares into Jensen's eyes. Jensen reaches down and rubs his hand over Jared's muscular chest. Jared suddenly pushes him back against the wall. Pulls down his underwear and finally exposes Jensen's hard cock. Jensen stabilizes himself with his left hand against the wall. He has Jared on his knees in front of him and he enjoys how Jared works him. How his hard cock disappears again and again into Jared's warm, wet mouth and makes him get harder and harder. 

Jared enjoys it. Eyes closed, he's holding on to Jensen's leg. Again and again he slides Jensen's hard cock into his mouth. As he pulls him out, he sucks on his exposed glans and makes Jensen wheeze deeply each time. _Mmm_. He could torture Jensen for hours. Keeping him right at the edge. 

Jensen's hand is at the back of Jared's head and gently pulls him towards himself, feeling Jared's cheeks retract as he sucks on Jensen's hard, thick cock. How Jared groans when Jensen pulls his cock out only to let it pass over Jared's mouth, leaving sloppy, wet trails of pre-come all over Jared's now shiny lips. 

Jensen easily determines the depth with his hand, otherwise he lets Jared do what he does so well and simply enjoys the ride. And Jared does it very slowly, but deeply and firmly. He keeps sucking and tasting Jensen's pre-come. Jared's own cock is high up against his firm stomach and hard as a rock, and he has to massage his dick repeatedly to tame his own erection. His cock keeps screaming for attention, but right now Jared just wants to concentrate on Jensen, feeling his cock driving deeply into his mouth, tasting it and sucking it. Only when Jensen has come deep down his throat, when he has swallowed everything Jensen gives him, he starts to think about himself...and he _needs_ to fuck Jensen deep and hard. Like now. 

Jensen's legs shake, his breath runs fast, his orgasm doesn't want to end. Jared's tongue runs over the twitching, sensitive slit until even the last drop is swallowed by him. Jared's own cock is hard and dark red. It feels like it could explode instantly. 

Jensen still whines his name as Jared licks him with teasing kitten licks through the last waves. "Jay, that was incredible...so fucking awesome." He pulls Jared up to him and kisses him, deep and longing. And he tastes himself... a dirty, but awesome feeling. And it makes him want to taste Jared on his tongue. "Come on Jay...fuck my mouth...please…" he begs." I wanna taste you..."

Like Jared could say no to him or his full lips. Slowly he straightens up and lets his hands wander over Jensen's body. 

"On your knees!" 

He pushes Jensen slightly down. When Jensen kneels before him, he puts two fingers under Jensen's chin and urges him to look up, one hand massaging his own hard cock. His two fingers stroke over Jensen's lips. "So greedy for my cock? You can hardly wait, can you?", his fingers penetrate Jensen's mouth and explore the wet cave by running over his tongue. Jensen opens his mouth more and more willingly until Jared puts his fingers out and place his cock to Jensen's lips, and without further warning pushes inside.

Jared's cock glides smoothly over Jensen's tongue, deeply, until he hits the back of Jensen's throat. Jensen pants, almost has to gag a bit, that's how deep Jared is inside him. But he catches himself immediately, takes his head back a little bit, and encloses Jared's cock with his full lips. He feels the hardness, feels the smooth, plump glans and sucks on it. He tastes precome on his tongue. That's so good... so good. Jared holds Jensen’s head and keeps pushing...moans loudly and whimpers…“So fucking hot, how you suck my dick, so hungry for my cock deep down your throat .“ 

Jensen relaxes his throat even more. He looks up and sucks Jared's cock deeper into it. Jared increases the speed. Feels how he fills Jensen’s mouth. But he does not hold back, again and again his hips roll forward and he fucks Jensen's mouth. He knows what his partner can take. "So fucking horny, so hot, your lips, your mouth, _aarghhh_." Jensen holds still. Tears are running down his cheeks. Jensen craves the feeling of Jared using his mouth, filling him so deeply, craving the pleasure that Jensen can give him. His arms glide over Jared's long, muscled legs, massaging his ass cheeks, and pushing him even deeper into his mouth.

They're both moaning. It echoes from the cold tiles in the bathroom. Again and again Jared hits deep and hard. Jensen sucks every time Jared slides out. His fingers slide between Jared's butt cheeks, pulling them apart. Jared emits an animalistic sound as Jensen sinks a finger into his hole and starts to move it. "God...so good..I'm wanna come and shoot my whole load in your mouth."

Jensen growls in agreement as he continues to glide his lips over Jared's shaft and the vibration makes Jared just more ready to let go. . Jensen's finger penetrates deep into him and it overwhelms him, this feeling, to be taken from both sides. He feels his balls pulling up tighter until the pressure becomes too strong and finally he presses his cock forward and shoots load after load deep down Jensen's throat .

Jensen feels the twitching in Jared's cock deep in his throat. He leans back a bit to have the space to suck on him again. At the same time Jared pushes forward again, Jensen's finger presses deeper into his ass. Jensen feels the hot jet of come and he tries to swallow. Spurt by spurt it runs down his throat. Almost too deep to have the bitter-salty taste on his tongue. Too bad, but he knows that Jared needs it exactly like this. "Uhh so fucking good, God, I love to fuck your mouth so hard." he hears Jared moaning above him and looks up. Their eyes meet, both still dark with desire. Slowly, as Jared's orgasm ebb away, he removes his cock. Jensen sucks on the tip a little more, collecting the last drops to taste him after all. Then he gets up and their lips meet in a never-ending kiss. "Thanks" Jared whispers, "for letting me fuck you like this.“

"Always Sweetheart, you know I love it when you use my mouth like this." Jensen smiles and pulls Jared into the next kiss.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
